creationfandomcom-20200215-history
UltraToons Network
UltraToons Network, formerly UltraToons and uToons TV, commonly abbreviated as UTN, is an American 24-hour digital cable/satellite cartoon channel by Ultra Limited. It airs a mix of cartoons, anime, and live-action series such as Sam & Cat, Right This Minute and BETA Records TV. History First Era (2001 - 2004) On May 4, 2001, UltraToons was launched with cartoon characters from their TV shows in the idents of its channel. Also, UltraToons' on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's Checkerboard era from 1992 until 1998. The channel was launched after the rebrand of Ultra TV and a launch of Ultra 2. Second Era (2004 - 2008) On September 26, 2004, UltraToons relaunched with a new logo and they began using new on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's 3D Checkerboard (aka Checkerboard 2.0) era from 1994 until 1998. uToons TV Era (2009 - 2012) UltraToons became uToons TV on January 1, 2009. Also, by that time, they began using new on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's Powerhouse era. UltraToons Network Era (2012 - present) On May 1, 2012, uToons TV became UltraToons Network. They still used the Powerhouse era-like graphics by that time. Also the blue, yellow (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time during weekday mornings from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), green (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), black/dark blue (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time every night from 12 a.m. to 6 a.m. ET from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), red (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time on Friday nights, Saturday nights, and Sunday nights from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), black/orange (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Halloween 2009 and then added as a regular color in November 2009) during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), brown/red (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Thanksgiving 2009 and added as a regular color towards the end of November 2009) during weekday afternoons from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), white/light blue (used in all Powerhouse bumpers full time (first used for Christmas 2009 and added as a regular color on December 26, 2009) on weekday mornings from 2009 until 2012, for "Coming Up Next" bumpers only from 2012 until 2013), and purple backgrounds of that era were still from 2012 until 2013. On January 5, 2013, UltraToons Network started to use new on-air graphics based to the 2012 logo and similar to Cartoon Network's City and Yes! eras. The first program to air was Camp Lazlo at 6:00 AM, though the changing of the 2013 logo, UltraToons Network still uses it. As of April 7, 2015, UltraToons Network's mascot is well-known Dutch creation Loeki de Leeuw. Except for Ultra TV's new logo on 1 September 2013, the "U" symbol is debuted in the same date before the channel's rebranding.